


The friends

by Annlittlegirl4c3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone adores reader, F/M, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is good cooking, Reader-Insert, Scent Kink, Skeletons, Skeletons keep coming, The Surface (Undertale), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annlittlegirl4c3/pseuds/Annlittlegirl4c3
Summary: After Barrie broken and monster returned to surface you just move here month ago rent a house with roommates Cherry and work at supermarket nearby with manage mary and your nextdoor just have new neighbor move In you never thought about befriend with monster because you're shy and low esteem but not a recist one day you running to your work place and running into skeletons brother at coffeeshops after 3 years later you become friends with skeletons and you keep running into new skeletons that have oddly name and look alike and they keep hanging around you what happens with your life?
Relationships: Everyone & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Dear diary

This month have been so crazy lately since Barrie of mountain is broken and monster is returned to surface with ambassador kid name frisk and the king and the queen of the monster who now is parents who adopted frisk 

They look like they doing well with government because monster come with gold in their hands even poorest monster have enough gold to buy a house and start a little business   
they start to move away from mountain 2 weeks ago and become citizen of ebott they start to change gold into money and buy a house or rent apartment and living with human 

Still have recist but monster look like they didn't care in the first place and government is take care about this good enough to don't have to worry about it that much 

And I have a job now after I find last month I work in supermarket in morning shift 5 days a week sounds good right?  
I can pay a bill and house rent that I share with Cherry she still find a new job I hope she will get new job soon anyway I have to go and get some sleep now 

Oh I forgot about something the house nextdoor had been sell for a while now and I heard that our new neighbor is monster I so excited to meet them I think about bake chocolate chips cookies my grandma recipe I think they will love it like Cherry love it

Love and care 

Y/n


	2. Chapter 2:the real beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is reader work day the day start with good news and good breakfast with roommates how it will going ? Who know?

Sun is coming up with my clock ringing try to wake me up and get up go to work in my normal morning shift at supermarket I stir in my bed try to get my phone and stop the wakeup call it 6 am already so I get up and go take shower and get ready for go to work I dress up in my uniform just easy polo shirt and black pant with my backpack and walk down to the kitchen to make breakfast and I see my roommates just walk in front door straight up to me with wide happy faces "hi friends good morning,what are you doing?"she said with happy expression "hi Cherry I just make Turkey sandwiches for you and BLT sandwiches for myself here you go"i said and hand over her a plate of Turkey sandwiches "why you so happy this morning? Is something special about today?"I ask and eating sandwiches in my hand "oh I forgot about to telling you friend I just get hire in new bar around here there run by fire monster name grillby he is really hot even I don't interest in boy!"Cherry said and eating her sandwiches Cherry and I being roommates for a while now she is transwomen who like girls and work as exotic dancers in the club downtown but they didn't treat her right so she just stop work there and find a new place to work   
I happy that she can find new job now and didn't far from home  
Anyway I look at clock in kitchen it said that it already 9AM.  
"Oh shit!!! I gonna be late for work I have to go now bye"   
I said and wave hand to Cherry and running off front door with my backpack "okay bye friends have a good day at work" Cherry said and wave hand after her friends 

Thank God that my work place is nearby so idon't have to ride a bus to go to work I arrive to work in 15 minutes after running for home and panting in front door and I see my manager in front door too wave her hand me with warm smile softly   
"Good morning why you so early my dear this is just 8AM your shift is 9AM don't you?"mary ask "oh my God I think that I late because my clock in kitchen is dead again"i said with awkward feeling in my mind "you forgot to have coffee again don't you?my dear how about you go and grab coffee and come back again in 9 AM"mary said with warm smile "thank you do you want some miss mary?"I ask "thank you but I already have coffee my dear"mary said "okay so see you later" I said and wave at miss mary and walk away to go to coffee shop

Miss mary is my manager she so kind and friendly she is middle age woman who still single and have bad relationship in the past but she doing okay now she is manager of supermarket this supermarket is not the biggest but it have so many customers and I start to work just a month I didn't talk much with other workers but I talk with mary the most because she look at me and feel like I'm her little sister that she never have I appreciate about it but anyway I arrive at coffeeshops now this is my favorite place I like to be drinking coffee and eat warm cinnamon rolls I walk in and order my normal latte and cinnamon rolls offer I get the order I find table to sit down and enjoy but I crash with monster instead "SORRY HUMAN ARE YOU HURT?"loud monster in front of me is asking in worry tone   
"I'm okay just spilled coffee and you?"I ask and look at tall skeletons monster in front of me "I'M SURE OKAY HUMAN I WILL BUY YOU A NEW COFFEE AND CINNAMON ROLL JUST WAIT HERE"he said and tell me to sit down in the same table with him and he walk to counter to order me a new coffee and cinnamon roll 

After a few minutes he come back with latte and cinnamon roll "HERE YOU GO HUMAN,MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS WHAT YOUR NAME HUMAN?"he said and hand me my new order "thank you Papyrus my name is"and another skeletons is quickly running to our table "sorry bro and who is this pup?"shorter skeletons asking his brother "I RUNNING INTO HUMAN AND SPILLED COFFEE SO I BUY HER A NEW ONE SO WE SIT DOWN AND TALK A LITTLE BIT HER NAME IS"in the same time Papyrus say my name a loud noise from the outside is happening "nice to meet you angel and I'm sorry for my bro too the name sans sans the skeletons"sans said and pull out his hand innovation me to shake hands so I shake his hand and it have fart sounds from his hand and I laugh at the sounds "whoopie cushion in the hand trick away funny"sans wink his eye socket at me and show whoopie cushion inside his glove   
"That so funny sans but I have to get going now I have work to do thanks for coffee Papyrus if you need anything you can text me I will help you if I can bye"i give Papyrus my number in paper and grab my coffee and cinnamon and wave hand at the skeletons brother and walk out coffeeshops "BYE HUMAN WE HAVE TO GO TO SANS WE HAVE TO MOVE IN NEW HOUSE TODAY" Papyrus said and grab his bag of food and drink be brought from coffee shops and walk away "okay pups"sans walk after his brother too

And I get back to work in time and have a long day at work   
And I walk back to my house to make dinner I think I will make spaghetti and meatballs and garlic butter bread oh and I have to bake cookies too because new neighbor is move in today after I think about today a little bit about skeletons brothers because I never see skeletons monster before I see so many types of monster but I never see skeletons monster before are they rare to meet?and I arrive home and see nextdoor is already move in   
I can't wait to meet them I walk in front door my house as i think  
I see Cherry sit on the couch and watch Netflix "I'm home" I announce and take of my shoes and wear indoor fluffy slippers   
Cherry turn her head and smile at me "welcome back friends how is your day?"she ask happily "normal as always oh I will make spaghetti and meatballs and garlic butter bread today and I will bake a cookie too for our new neighbor"i said as I wear a apron Cherry jump off the couch with happy expression "Yes!!!your cooking skills and bakery is *chef kiss* special with your grandma chocolate chip cookies recipe"she said and she do chef kiss pose I start to laughing at her pose "you just love to eat that all my skills didn't that good"i said as I get cookies dough that I shape on the tray and freeze in the fridge and put it the tray straight into oven and making dinner in the same time   
After I finished dinner I call Cherry to sit down and eat together she eat happily she say that she start work tomorrow on 11AM to 7PM I understand and say that I will make dinner and leave in the oven for her she thanks me and grab cookies with milk and sitting on couch watching Netflix again after I wash dishes I get a cookies and spaghetti meatballs in the Tupperware and walk to the nextdoor and knock the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter and bad grammar because I write this in my phone and all I hope you enjoy
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3:nextdoor

After I knock the door i heard the woman sounds said "please wait for a moment"  
And the door is open a little bit behind the door is yellow lizards woman peak behind the door "hi you are the new neighbor just move in right? My name is "in the same time I say my name have horn from car loudly immediately "oh I'm not the owner of the house but I'm his friend please wait a minute"after she said she turn her heads and shout out to her friends "Sans you have guest it your neighbor!!!!"after she shout out loudly shot skeleton is peak out behind the lizards "oh heya angel I don't know you are the neighbor nextdoor"sans said and winking his eye socket at me "oh you are the skeletons brothers that we meet in coffeeshops this morning"i said and smile softly "oh I bring spaghetti meatball and garlic butter bread and chocolate chips cookies it my grandma recipe a little welcome gifts"  
I said and hand him a Tupperware he take the Tupperware and said "why don't you come in Papyrus never stop talking about you "he said and open the door so i walk in the house i never know that the house is this big they have like 3 floor and a basement and the car parking lot in the side of the house in the front yard is not that big but enough if you need a little space to chilling in the house is big living room it big that I can say it a hallway with wooden floors and big TV screens hanging on the wall and front of TV is big sofa set in the dark blue color and a coffee table alongside sofa and I heard loud talking from kitchen "OH HELLO HUMAN YOU ARE OUR NEIGHBORS RIGHT? GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN AFTER IN THE COFFEE SHOP"papyrus said with happy expression walk to me with tea so we sit down on the sofa and drinking a fruity tea it different from normal tea I normally drink it like it just dissolve right away and give me a energy made me feel like my body is healed after long day of work "THIS IS MONSTER TEA FRUITY FLAVOR IT WILL HEAL YOU A LITTLE BIT AFTER WE RUNNING INTO EACH OTHER" Papyrus said ",thank you Papyrus i feel better now it like my tried is just carrying away"i said "this is so wonderful!!!"I said again with surprise face "it called magic angel"sans said and sit beside me "our food and drink is infuse with magic because we have to use magic as energy but we still can eat human food and drink too just have to at magic powder like this"sans said as he sprinkled the magic powder on the food that I bring and he eat "your cooking is so tasty bro you choose try"sans said and hand his brother a plate of spaghetti and meatballs and garlic butter bread Papyrus eating with glowing eyes light like a anime "YOUR COOKING IS REALLY GOOD HUMAN WOWWIE"papyrus said as he eating and you see the blue fish lady in the tank top and cargo pants walk over here "what are you doing Papyrus everyone? Oh hello human you is the human that Papyrus is keep talking about"she said and smile at me "my name is undyne and this is my girlfriend alphys"undeny said and hug around alphys shoulder "my name is"i said my name and the loud sound from outside is happening again I turn back to skeletons brother they already finished eating and Papyrus is go to wash their plates and my Tupperware and sans is innovative me to sit with him on the sofa he refills my cup of tea and he drinking ketchup straight from bottles and he asks me "do you want to go dinner with me tomorrow?I know the best burger place in town" "yes"i answer with blushing on my face "it a date than"sans said and wink at me again "I have to go now thanks for the tea I have to work tomorrow morning see you later bye"i said with blushing face and quick get up and get out of the door  
"How cute"sans said with blue blushing across his face 

I get back to my house and run to my bedroom fast as it can be and take a shower and thinking about those skeletons brother Papyrus is so cute when he compliment my cooking with big eyes light in his eyes socket like anime it makes me feel like my heart is skip beat and when he say that he care after he bump into you and give you a monster tea that make me feel like I'm going to melt away from his kindness and sans is flirty types he calling me by nicknamed he give me angle and offer me dinner tomorrow night and then flirty joke oh God I think and let the water wash away my think about those skeletons you just met them 2 times and they make you feel warm and fussy in my heart already after I finished shower I wearing my nightgown and sleep with smile on my face and this smile is last until the next day too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this I will update 1or2 chapter every Saturday and you can follow me in my tweet ask me anything you want I will answer you  
> https://twitter.com/4c3_n?s=09 or n.nylittlegirl 4c3


	4. Chapter 4:*happy little accident*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is sans pov before he met reader and when he met reader. P.s.this chapter is a little late but i will update more in shortly and this chapter is nsfw.nsfw is under this line "*~*~*~*~*~" safe summary is in the end notes. Enjoy!!!!

After sans is get on the surface he plan to use his gold to buy a house for himself and his brother Papyrus. For Papyrus he want to go to culinary school and learn how to be chef but he still royal guard anyway but his job is not the same as before he just have to protect the kid who is now ambassador of monster frisk and now is his job too.

And now sans is back to work with royal scientist to help alphy take care the core. Everything is going fine since he make a deal with frisk no more reset. In the same time he and Papyrus go visit the culinary school that papyrus want to study he found a really beautiful girl who make his non exist heart is skip beating she have beautiful brown eyes chubby body but still have some curves and those beautiful smile while she help kids who falling off the bike 

and his brother is shake him off from the beautiful girl "BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU STARING? I SEE YOU STANDING HERE AND STARING SO LONG. ARE YOU OKAY BROTHER?"Papyrus ask with worry tone "I'm okay bro just see something i like"sans answer his brother with smiley face "OKAY IF YOU SAY SO BROTHER I JUST FINISHED TALK WITH INFORMATION HERE I THINK I WILL CHOOSE TO STUDY HERE"Papyrus said "okay bro i will find house close by so you don't have to worry about your fare" sans said and think he has a chance to see his angel again soon he surely he will 

In the meantime he find the house in cheap price close by the culinary school and surround by convenient like supermarket and coffee shops and bakery everything is close enough that he can just walk 5 minutes from the house so he buy the house and found out his neighbor is two girls who work around here still new here because they just live here 1 year but they are good at least the old owner of the house he bought said but he didn't care much about it anyway only thing he care is his brother and the beautiful girl he just saw a little while ago. 

After he bought a house and Papyrus finished sign up for the culinary school he going to move in today but he still can't take that beautiful girl out of his head. Move this time alphy and undyne going to help too but he and his brother didn't eat breakfast yet so they decide to stop at coffee shop and buy a sandwich and drink before moving in sans said he want to Standing here and breath by his non existing lungs Papyrus sigh with his joke and get inside the coffee shop in the same time sans pull out his roll up dog treats and lit it up he start to have this habit for a while now it a root that make monster and human stone but don't have bad effect just make you high 

And he see his angel walk into coffee shop the same that his brother buy a drink and sandwiches and crash into his brother but you don't even angry at his brother a little bit you smile softly at his brother sans feel a little bit jealous that he not the first one who you had saw but it okay at least the one is his brother Papyrus. Sans see you and papyrus sit down and talk so he want to go and have a scene too 

Sans rush to coffee shop go straight to his brother table and look at his angel and his brother and say " sorry bro and who is this paps?" You look at him in confusing expression "I RUNNING INTO HUMAN AND SPILLED COFFEE SO I BUY HER A NEW ONE SO WE SIT DOWN AND TALK A LITTLE BIT HER NAME IS"and outside have loudly noise but he too busy to care that sound and see you look like you understand something "nice to meet you angel and I'm sorry for my bro too the name sans sans the skeletons" so he reach out to innovative you to shake hands and you shake his hand that have his whoopie cushion his old trick and you laughing you so adorable for your own sake and you said "That so funny sans but I have to get going now I have work to do thanks for coffee Papyrus if you need anything you can text me I will help you if I can bye" you give your number to Papyrus and grab thecoffee and get away from the coffee shop 

"BYE HUMAN WE HAVE TO GO TO SANS WE HAVE TO MOVE IN NEW HOUSE TODAY" Papyrus said to him and grab his bag of food and drink and walk out the coffeeshop"okay paps" sans response to his brother and walk back to the car to according the truck that he hire to help him move his and his brother thing from the old house but he don't have to move furniture because this house is Including furniture and full security But Papyrus still need his car race bed and his and his brother things is so much so he still have to hire a truck anyway 

After they arrive at house truck is already here and start to move the box to the house after all the box is off the truck. Alphy and undyne is arrive and help them get their think to where they should be it took just a hours so they decide to do anime marathon. Sans is sleeping in the sofa while they watch marathon. 

And dinner time is coming up but they to tried so they think they going to order just normal pizza from around here and they eat pizza together after dinner they build pillow forts and Papyrus start to take about the human his angel sans think and in the same time the front door have been ringing "please wait for a moment" alphy said and walk to the door and peak out for the back off the door i heard angelic voice said "hi you are the new neighbor just move in right? My name is "in the same time she say their name have horn from car loudly immediately. Oh that is his angel and alphy is shouting loudly into the house "Sans you have guest it your neighbor!!!!" And sans telephone to the door and peak behind alphy and see your beautiful face you still in your work uniform but you smell heavenly with your cooking. You hold your Tupperware and say and wink his eyes socket"oh heya angel I don't know you are the neighbor nextdoor" you blush a little bit you are really too cute for you own sake and you said "oh you are the skeletons brothers that we meet in coffeeshops this morning" you said and smile softly "oh I bring spaghetti meatball and garlic butter bread and chocolate chips cookies it my grandma recipe a little welcome gifts"and you hand him a tower of Tupperware "why don't you come in Papyrus never stop talking about you"sans said to you. You walk into there house look like you impress there house because it the biggest around here he think so and Papyrus is talk loudly from the kitchen "OH HELLO HUMAN YOU ARE OUR NEIGHBORS RIGHT? GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN AFTER IN THE COFFEE SHOP"papyrus hand you a tea it a monster tea have heal power "THIS IS MONSTER TEA FRUITY FLAVOR IT WILL HEAL YOU A LITTLE BIT AFTER WE RUNNING INTO EACH OTHER"papyrus said "thank you Papyrus i feel better now it like my tried is just carrying away"you said and you sip and have surprise plus happy expression"this is so wonderful!!!"you said again with surprise face "it called magic angel"sans said and sit beside you "our food and drink is infuse with magic because we have to use magic as energy but we still can eat human food and drink too just have to at magic powder like this"and he sprinkle the powder over the food and eat. Your cook is not just good but it wonderful so he said "your cooking is so tasty bro you choose try" and hand over to his brother Papyrus eat and have anime expression and say "YOUR COOKING IS REALLY GOOD HUMAN WOWWIE" and undyne is out from the kitchen and says "what are you doing Papyrus everyone? Oh hello human you is the human that Papyrus is keep talking about"she said and smile at you"my name is undyne and this is my girlfriend alphys"undeny said and hug around alphys shoulder and you said"my name is"and the loud sound from outside is happening again in the same time Papyrus get Tupperware to wash. Sans innovative you to drink with him he refills your tea and sans drink his ketchup and asking his angel "do you want to go dinner with me tomorrow?I know the best burger place in town" you nod and answer yes with blushing so he tease you more a little bit "it a date than" and wink his eyes socket at his angel you blush like a tomato and feel embarrass so you said with nervous "I have to go now thanks for the tea I have to work tomorrow morning see you later bye"and he see you quickly get up and walk out the door with your embarrass face sans said "how cute"and chuckling at your expression before he teleports into his room and take a shower 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sans take a shower and thinking about his angel. you are so cute when your face is red like that it make him want to be the one who makes you feel like that red and panting under him. As he think he accidentally forms an ecto cock. oh god just think about you make him this hard so he start to stroke his cock with his hand and think about you. If this is not his hand if you give him a hand just your soft hands wrap around him and help him. oh God he feel so close sans groan in his hand and dreaming about you. he groan as his cum spilled off his cock into the wall. He wash his body and bathroom wall and wrap around his waist and back into his bedroom and change into his t-shirt and short and go to sleep dreaming about you.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe summary: sans met reader and have feeling for reader and masturbate in the shower while think about reader and go to sleep


End file.
